


Not Alone Anymore

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 18. Kurt/Artie<br/>Prompt: Artie has a lot of pent up sexual frustration because his love life isn't going quite smoothly and nobody seems to want him. Thankfully, Kurt is going through the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone Anymore

After several years of watching his fellow classmates cozying up more and more the closer they got to the holidays Kurt once again found himself on his own as they drew nearer to Christmas. With no boyfriend, not even one waiting for him on the horizon, Kurt was doomed to spend yet another year alone.

Well, _mostly_ alone. This year one particular Artie Abrams had ventured to talk to him, offering him a deal of sorts. As they were pretty much the only two people at that school finding themselves without a significant other for the holidays – at least the only two _missing_ the lack of significant others in their life; there were a few students reveling in their single lives, or simply not caring about it – Artie had suggested they should get together and find a release for all of their... frustrations.

Which in lack of better terms were just a way of labeling them as fuck-buddies.

But Kurt had accepted, and gladly so too. Sure, a boyfriend would be nice and all; someone to take on dates and sweet little outings, but the truth was that the thing he lacked the most at the moment was purely the physical stuff. He wanted somebody to kiss, he wanted somebody to hug – and yeah, being a healthy teenage boy Kurt wanted somebody to fuck. So sure, he agreed to Artie's proposition, figuring it was one way of getting all of his pent up sexual fantasies to come true.

Artie, he was- he was a nice boy. Not Kurt's usual type; that was usually claimed by the tall and big boys around the school, commonly known as the 'jocks', but he was cute enough. He certainly was kind and funny, and there were far worse ways for Kurt to give up his virginity to one of his closest friends.

That wasn't to say things weren't awkward as they sat next to each other against the headboard on Artie's bed, the house being to themselves for a few hours. No, things were _most definitely_ awkward. Kurt didn't know how to start this – whatever _this_ was – and Artie didn't seem to keen to initiate things between them either. Instead they merely sat there, twiddling their thumbs and not sparing one glance for the other.

“So...” Kurt starts lamely, clasping his hands and looking down at his lap – he really has no idea what to say. So he stays silent, looking up at the wall before him. From the corner of his eye he can see the younger teen moving, shifting slightly as he settles himself further down against the solid board behind them.

“So...” Artie repeats, and when Kurt turns his head the paraplegic boy is already looking back at him, grinning widely. Safe to say the weird mood between them is broken when they both fall into fits of giggles.

“Shouldn't be this weird, should it?” Kurt asks, wiping a stray tear away from his eye. “It's just sex, right?”

“Just sex,” Artie agrees. “And hell if I know, I thought asking _you_ of all people would make it easy.”

“Yeah?” Kurt asks, raising one eyebrow. “How so?”

“We're friends. We're comfortable around each other,” Artie shrugs, then bumps their shoulders together with a smile. “I thought it ought to make it less awkward than if we weren't. Guess I was kinda wrong about that though.”

“Yeah, well,” Kurt smiles, “that doesn't mean it's gonna stay weird.” Cupping Artie's strong jaw Kurt kisses him, their lips moving slowly against each other's. “Still weird?” Kurt breathes, going in for another gentle kiss.

“Nah,” Artie replies, his hands moving up to hold Kurt's cheeks as he tilts the countertenor's head, making their lips mold together closer. “Definitely not weird.”

“Uhrg,” Kurt groans when the other teen begins nipping at his jaw, and he allows his fingers to clench into the checkered fabric of Artie's sweater-vest. It's hideous, it doesn't matter if that garment was to be lost forever.

Feeling those lips move down over his throat Kurt's spine shivers feeling the short stubble of Artie's skin fallowing their movement. When he feels teeth biting down Kurt positively howls, the pressure against his pulse so delicious.

“So how do you want to do this?” Kurt wonders as he feels the other boy marking him up.

“Thought I would get to fuck you first,” Artie mumbles against his skin, “and when I come you'll get to fuck me.”

Baffled, Kurt pulls back, staring into Artie's darkened, blue eyes. “You'd do that? Let me fuck you?” Most guys wouldn't – well, most _straight_ guys wouldn't – and knowing that this boy is willing to let him confuses him. “Why?”

“Figured it was only fair,” Artie shrugs off with a smile. “Now, come back and kiss me dammit.”

Smiling, Kurt does just that; slipping his tongue past Artie's lip and curling it around the other teens, drawing it back into his own. And now that he knows _exactly_ what's looming in his impending future Kurt is eager to get this show on the road, his hands quick to find the hem of Artie's atrocious shirt and getting it out of the way.

Article after article is removed, hungry kisses shared between every little piece of garment that's tossed away, and before long they're sitting there stark naked, hands clasping at the other one's flesh. Kurt is panting when he breaks away to look at Artie, those blue eyes almost completely blackened by now, and he reaches for the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

Straddling the younger boy Kurt coats his own fingers, and letting the bottle fall into the bedding somewhere he circles his slicked fingers around his own rim, back arching when Artie latches on to one of his rosy nipples. The sharp but delicious pain when Artie bites the little nub is enough to make Kurt push in the first finger with a soft gasp.

Familiar with stretching himself like this – owner as he is of a few select toys back home – Kurt lets his hips buck back into the intrusion. He soon adds the second finger, and not long after that the third, really feeling the stretch of it when he does. Artie isn't overtly big, but it still seems like a good idea to use the three fingers.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Kurt questions as he once again picks up the lube, slathering it onto Artie's condom covered dick. “I could ride you?”

“Actually, I was thinking...” Artie drawls, throwing his head back when Kurt flicks his wrist over the head of his cock. Kurt really doesn't want to stop touching the boy like this, but it might be a good idea to if he ever wants to have that in him. “You could lie on your stomach, and then I could lie on top of you? If you're okay with that, I mean. I'll probably lean most of my weight on you if we do that.”

Kurt hadn't really thought of that, but now that the idea is out there it seems like a good plan. Not only will his muscles not be horribly sore later when he'll get to fuck Artie himself, but like this the paraplegic boy will also be allowed to feel like he's the one on top, doing all of the work himself, giving him some pride despite not having the use of his legs. “Sounds good.”

Actually getting in position though is a bit of work. Sharp elbows and knees bump into the other, and they laugh a few times when they knock into each other, but when at last Artie lies draped over Kurt it's all good. Unlike what Artie had felt Kurt truly enjoyed having the other teen pushing him down against the bedding, it was like being trapped in a cocoon of safety. When Kurt first feel himself getting filled he bites into the pillow below him, eyebrows scrunching up in slight pain. Mostly it just feel good though.

Giving the go ahead when he feels adjusted to the new stretch Kurt whines when he feels Artie begin to leave him, but it's not long before he has that cock buried inside his ass again. The thrusts into his body are shallow, not pulling anywhere out anywhere near so far that Kurt has to be worried about him slipping out. Instead he only worries about coming before Artie is finished, because if it is one thing he wants it's to come while being inside that boy himself – and with Artie pounding him so gloriously, occasionally hitting his prostate dead on, it's an actual concern.

Artie seems to have a good time though, if the filthy words and sounds spewing out of his mouth is any indication. Kurt can hear himself being called everything from 'a beautiful little slut' to 'like that, huh? Such a whore, so hungry for cock', but honestly? He kind of likes it; hearing Artie utter them with such passion against his skin is sort of turning him on, especially so when it sounds more like compliments than insults.

And as a result of Artie's dirty mouth Kurt feels himself letting go, his own stream of noises escaping from his throat. It isn't anywhere near as filthy as Artie's but his own grunts and moans are in no way chaste.

Despite not being particularly active himself besides constantly moaning as Artie pushes inside him Kurt can feel sweat pooling in the dip of his spine, making the slide between their pressed together bodies easier, slicker, dirtier.

When he feels Artie's rhythm begin to stutter and grow more and more frantic he knows that the other boy is close, so clenching his hole around him a few times he hears Artie growl out his release, biting into Kurt's shoulder. Coming deep inside Kurt he releases into the rubber, hips still stuttering against that supple ass.

Kurt gives the spent teen a few minutes to calm down from his orgasm, but when his own burning ache start to get the best of him he finally coaxes Artie into rolling over, and settles himself between those limp legs, and discards the used condom. Placing a soft pillow under Artie's hips Kurt palms those sweet, pale thighs, stroking the coarse hair there, moaning lowly. Looming over Artie he finds the discarded bottle of lube, mouthing over Artie's exposed throat as he slicks his fingers up once again. Soon he skirts his fingertips down the crease of his ass, and slowly pushes his finger inside the tired teen, drawing small moans out of the over-sensitive boy as he stretches him.

He's more careful with Artie than he was with himself, knowing Artie has most likely never had anything penetrate him like this. He's also making sure to avoid Artie's prostate, all too familiar himself with how painful it can be to have it stimulated just minutes after coming.

Eventually though that first digit becomes two, and those two become three. Before long Artie is back from his drowsy haze, reaching down to stroke his own spent cock, and before Kurt's eyes it fills up once more. He's sort of hungry for tasting that himself; traces of cum still lingering on that shaft withstanding, but maybe for another time, if he's allowed.

Instead he reaches for another condom when Artie gives him the go ahead, rolling it onto himself and lubing himself up, then it isn't long at all before he's slowly burying himself into that tight heat.

It's better than he'd thought it would be, and he's only halfway in there. The muscles contracting around him, the warmth, the slickness... Definitely better than he'd thought it would be.

Finding Artie's mouth with his own when he's finally lodged deep inside he stills, kissing the other teen ravenously as he waits. Their lips slant together, sloppy tongues delving against one another, teeth clashing together – all in all, it's marvelous.

When Artie begins pawing all over Kurt's lower back and the round globes of his ass he takes it as a sign to continue – which it is – and he draws his hips back before pumping them forward. He's taking his time, his pace slow, getting a feeling of things before he gradually increases his speed. Experimenting with angles he searches for that little bundle of nerves, trying to read Artie and see if he's found it. When at last one of the shorter boy's breaths hitch Kurt keeps going for that small spot, drawing even more noises out of that wicked mouth.

And when Artie does ask what that thing is he patiently answers that it's 'the most awesome thing ever', and leaves it at that, going in for another, short kiss.

They can't really kiss like this, not when Kurt is fucking himself in like this, instead their lips slide against one another, their breaths mixing as they moan. At one time he licks a small bead of sweat away from Artie's cheek, purring at the salty taste, and instantly pushes himself in harder.

Sitting himself up more Kurt curls his fingers around Artie, stroking him in time with his own thrusts, willing him to come soon. He is not willing to leave Artie hanging like that, and with his own orgasm rapidly approaching it seems like the right thing to do.

Artie's own hand grab around Kurt's, guiding and helping as he shows what he likes, and as the two of them stroke him together Artie once again comes, splattering cum all over their joined hands and his pale stomach.

The thing that finally drives Kurt over is a mixture between feeling those muscles clamp around him like a vice and tasting the cum that's dripping between his fingers, cleaning them, and with a few final thrusts Kurt drives himself in deep, coming in thick spurts. If there's one advantage to waiting as long as he has to finally come it's the stars appearing before his eyes when he does, and he's not sure if it's the long wait or the involvement of another person, but this is easily the hardest he's come – ever.

Afterward they just lie there side by side, their racing hearts calming along with their panting breaths. And when Artie offer Kurt to snuggle closer he gladly accepts, burrowing himself down close against his friends neck.

“Think we could do this thing again?” he asks the younger teen tentatively, not sure if he's over-stepping or something. For all Kurt knows this was a one time thing, and he has just ruined everything between them.

“Definitely,” Artie replies, pressing a faint kiss against the top of Kurt's sweat-damp hair, and that's that. After those words nothing more needs to be said, for everything already has.

Kurt feels safe with continuing this deal of theirs, confident that it won't hurt them in the long run. Sure, Kurt is gay, but he hasn't found himself romantically interested in Artie once during the time he's known him, and he's feeling certain that he won't after this new development. And Artie is straight – though he's open enough to experiment – so he knows the odds of Artie getting too deep is slim to none.

If anything this new side between them is only going to aid their friendship, and Kurt feels like that is a good thing. It's been a while since Kurt had a close _male_ friend who wasn't his dad.

So inching himself even closer still to his friend Kurt sighs happily, and lets himself drift off into a short nap. The loneliness of Christmas may return in a few hours, but here? In Artie's strong arms? Here he's safe, and for once not feeling just as alone as usual.


End file.
